at the sailor jerry
by angstqueen13
Summary: olivia já havia visto todos os sentimentos possíveis nos olhos de elliot - menos o desejo com que ele olhava para ela naquele exato instante.


O membro dele estava ereto, duro a ponto de explodir, colado ao corpo dela.

Tinham sido onze anos, e Olivia já havia visto todo tipo de expressão nos olhos dele. O habitual era elas serem sempre intensas e incontroláveis. O novo era a expressão em si que os olhos azuis carregavam naquele exato instante: desejo. Ardente. Os olhos, o rosto, os lábios meio machucados pela força de um único e longo e violento beijo, meio abertos por causa da respiração muito acelerada que também fazia seu tórax subir e descer rapidamente. As mãos dele, apoiadas com muita força em sua cintura. Ela enroscou os dedos nos passadores da calça dele, um de cada lado, e o trouxe para ainda mais perto, como se fosse possível. Seus lábios emitiram um meio suspiro meio gemido quando o membro dele se encaixou entre suas pernas. Ela descobriu que seu próprio sexo palpitava. Se ela ainda conseguisse pensar, a palavra "errado" estaria piscando em sua mente como um sinal de alerta. Mas, de repente, ela se via tão irracional quanto ele.

Tinham sido onze anos guardando todo o tipo de sentimento: atração, amor, ressentimento, necessidade doentia, desejo, frustração. Agora, era como se alguém tivesse aberto uma única e minúscula porta que guardava atrás de si uma gigantesca quantidade de água, ou qualquer outra comparação do tipo: uma força da natureza contra a qual força humana alguma era capaz de lutar.

Elliot a beijou outra vez, e ela se deixou arrastar com ele.

Ele esmagava os lábios dela contra os dele e logo em seguida Olivia sentia a língua dele, faminta, invadir sua boca. Dialogavam com gemidos e sussurros e nomes murmurados de forma abafada e incompleta, porque as bocas se encontravam ocupadas em outras funções que não fossem falar. A boca dele deslizou para seu queixo, sua mandíbula, a orelha e então, pescoço abaixo, enquanto os dedos dele abriam, com pressa _demais_, os botões da camisa que ela usava. Olivia o puxou com mais força para si quando Elliot finalmente alcançou seus seios, puxou a roupa de baixo com os dentes, tocou-os com os lábios e com uma das mãos - a outra continuava em sua cintura, agora nua, ainda a agarrando com força. Ela segurou com força a nuca dele, para que Elliot continuasse ali, lambendo seus seios, sugando e raspando com os dentes seus mamilos, arrepiados, clamando por mais e mais e mais Elliot, até que ela não aguentasse e perdesse os sentidos e só assim, talvez, ela o conseguisse esquecer um pouco. Ela ergueu uma perna e passou-a pela cintura dele, amaldiçoando os jeans e todas as roupas, porque a impediam de senti-lo por completo. Ela ergueu a outra mão e livrou-o do sobretudo pesado, da gravata, da camisa, da camiseta que ele usava por baixo, com pressa, e ainda assim sentindo que pressa alguma seria demais para compensar uma espera de anos. A boca dele continuava ávida em seus seios assim como uma das mãos, que os agarrava e esfregava com ânsia, e a mão da cintura estava descendo o zíper da calça, enquanto ela acariciava, agarrava, sentia como ele era todo sólido e perfeito, cada um dos músculos que ela conhecia de cor, finalmente ali, em suas mãos. Olivia passou os braços por baixo dos braços dele, apoiou as mãos bem abertas nas costas dele e o trouxe para junto de si outra vez - com pressa e desespero. Não era exatamente como ela queria que fosse, como ela imaginava, porque era impossível absorver os detalhes para revivê-los em sua mente depois nem fazer com ele tudo o que sempre quis, mas _tanto_ havia sido reprimido que a primeira vez não podia ser de outra forma.

Elliot a beijou novamente, sugando seus lábios, então, os esmagando outra vez, e segurando com os dentes o lábio debaixo dela, carnudo e vermelho, e abaixando os jeans dela e com pressa, muita pressa, agarrando os quadris dela, mergulhando os dedos neles, como se tivesse esperado tempo demais para aquilo. Olivia gemeu alto quando sentiu um dedo dele em seu sexo, quando ele também gemeu gostoso e murmurou, rouco e aprovador, o quanto ela era quente e o quanto estava molhada e, ah deus, ele não podia esperar mais.

Com urgência ela abriu a calça dele. Sem sutileza alguma, introduziu a mão em sua roupa de baixo e segurou, com avidez, o pênis grosso, quente, duro como uma rocha, que latejava em suas mãos. Ele suspirou como se sentisse dor, agarrou-a pelos quadris outra vez, olhou em volta, com pressa, muita pressa, e a ergueu e a fez sentar, ainda meio vestida, sobre o balcão do bar abandonado. Ela sentiu a superfície sólida e envernizada contra sua pele, então, o dedo dele afastando sua calcinha para um lado e então, ah, deus, deus, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot. Ele estava dentro dela. Ele agarrava outra vez os quadris dela para mantê-la no lugar porque, como tudo o mais, suas estocadas eram intensas e violentas, carregadas de anos de repressão. Olivia ergueu as duas pernas, passou-as pela cintura dele, para senti-lo melhor, para que ele penetrasse mais fundo, com mais força, até que se fundissem um ao outro.

Ela passou também os braços pelo pescoço dele, abraçou-o, agarrou-o com força e fechou os olhos.

Por um segundo ela se deu ao trabalho de ouvir o mundo em volta e tudo era respirações aceleradas, gemidos, o som de corpos se chocando e, muito fracamente, lá fora, o som do mar batendo no cais. Então, de repente, ela gozou pela primeira vez e o mundo explodiu e deixou de existir. Mas ela não teve tempo para absorver aquele prazer porque ele continuava se movimentando dentro dela, com cada vez mais força e rapidez. E ela estava tão, mas tão faminta por ele que por mais violentas que fossem as estocadas e por mais grosso que fosse o membro dele, ele simplesmente deslizava para dentro do sexo dela, extremamente úmido, que recebia e se moldava ao membro dele. Então ela gozou outra vez e, agora, suas mãos se curvaram e suas unhas entraram na carne dele e Elliot agarrou com ainda mais força os quadris dela e a penetrou de uma só vez até o fim. Ah, Liv, ele disse, num gemido extraído do fundo da garganta, e ela sentiu-se inundando pelo resultado do gozo dele, morno, pegajoso, abundante.

Era engraçado, foi o primeiro pensamento dela. Estavam no outono e o tempo estava frio e ainda assim, os dois suavam. Os movimentos urgentes haviam se tornado um embalar suave e, então, a imobilidade. Agora era apenas o som do mar batendo no cais. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que a luz que penetrava por uma fresta nas tábuas que cobriam as janelas estava ainda mais fraca e alaranjada. Os desenhos de tatuagens espalhados pelas paredes do bar pareciam cobertos de ouro e sangue.

Agora ela podia finalmente pensar e deixar lentamente as lembranças irem voltando. Lembranças que eram como pedras de um caminho que os levara até ali, até o fim.

Era claro que começaria com uma discussão.

De repente o celular dela tocou e Olivia descobriu que haviam ido parar ali, naquele bar lacrado num fim de mundo no Condado de Suffolk por pura insistência e teimosia _dele_, quando ela mesma já havia dito achar, mais de uma vez, que não era a pista a ser seguida. E não era, porque o suspeito havia acabado de ser preso. Em Manhattan. Elliot, então, recebeu muito mal a notícia e principalmente o lembrete dela, "eu disse". Ela acrescentou, ainda se controlando um pouco, que se ele estava distraído e inconformado com o fato de Kathy tê-lo deixado outra vez, agora, por um psicólogo do hospital onde trabalhava, psicólogo para o qual ela tinha passado o último mês desabafando sobre o fracasso do casamento e sobre o fracasso de Elliot como marido, ele devia pedir um tempo e ir esfriar a cabeça.

"Não é Kathy", ele explodiu. "A culpa", ele disse, estreitando os olhos e sussurrando perigosamente, "é toda sua."

"Minha?", ela explodiu, por sua vez. "Eu disse..."

"Não foi o que você disse! Foi o que você fez."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele, esperando. Elliot andava de lá para cá, sem saber como dizer, se dizer, o que dizer. Acabou explodindo, de costas para ela:

"... se jogando seminua em cima de mim!"

Olivia se boquiabriu e então gritou, "fiz isso pra salvar você!"

"Pois devia ter pensado nas consequências", ele gritou de volta, ainda andando de um lado para o outro e agora finalmente de frente para ela.

"Mas eu pensei! Pensei nas consequências, se eu não fizesse nada!"

"Devia ter feito outra coisa!", ele gritou, chegando mais perto.

Ela gritou que jamais pensou que aquilo fosse afetá-lo, então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástico e furioso, e perguntou "não?", o foco do seu olhar se alternado entre os olhos dela e sua boca. Foi a primeira vez que ela viu o desejo nos olhos dele. Foi tão patético. Foi preciso apenas uma mínima indicação de que ele a queria para que a raiva dela sumisse por completo, assim como todos os escrúpulos e barreiras que havia estabelecido para si mesma e para que ela se esticasse na direção dele. Então, Olivia parou no meio do caminho, aguardando. Então, ele a beijou.

E agora era o fim.

"Estamos tão perdidos", ela murmurou, por fim, descolando o corpo do dele. Tão culpada porque havia sido tão fraca. "Nós nunca devíamos..."

Ele se afastou e a beijou suavemente na boca, tão suavemente que doía ainda mais do que os beijos violentos porque lhe dizia que não era apenas desejo acumulado, da parte dele, mas algo mais, e deu as costas a ela e saiu andando pelo bar, fechando a calça, ainda com o tórax completamente despido, alcançando as peças de roupa espalhadas aqui e ali. Calado. Pensativo.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?", ela perguntou baixinho, segurando o casaco bem fechado junto ao corpo, quando ele lhe entregou as calças e os sapatos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para os desenhos ensanguentados nas paredes. O sangue agora era de um vermelho vivo.

"O que ainda havia pra ser feito?", ele explodiu outra vez, agora mais brandamente, estendendo os braços para demonstrar sua impotência. "Se importar demais. Assumir isso. Tentar fingir que não mesmo sabendo ser impossível voltar atrás. Querer tanto... era mais fácil quando eu nem imaginava como era. Quase... quase te perder tentando negar... tanta coisa", ele murmurou, erguendo os olhos para ela. "Sempre esteve tudo aí e negar... não adiantou. Estou cansado, Liv. Não aguento mais", ele finalizou, apanhando o sobretudo no encosto de uma cadeira empoeirada.

Ela o observou terminar de se vestir, pensando. Ela não se importava tanto em fingir ou assumir; as coisas com ela eram muito mais simples: apenas mantê-lo a seu lado, fosse como fosse. E era por aquele motivo que tinha tantos escrúpulos em ir além (agora que não havia mais uma esposa e ele estava livre outra vez). Ela o observou saindo pela porta, e observou o céu e o mar e a figura dele, escura, recortada contra o pôr-do-sol, imóvel no cais. O que seria deles, agora? Outro de seus receios era que ele perdesse o controle e se arrependesse depois e... simplesmente se fosse. Aquilo ela não podia suportar, Olivia pensou, com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas, quando saiu também pela porta depois de se vestir.

"Estou cansado, Liv", ele repetiu, virando-se para ela ao ouvir seus passos. Ele deu uma risada breve e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos e ela não soube o que pensar, então ele ergueu os olhos para ela outra vez e disse: "Nós escondemos tanto. Deixamos tanto por dizer, e no que foi que deu? Perder você. Sofrer por te ver sofrer porque eu não podia fazer nada... porque, se eu fizesse, não poderia mais mentir. Era um círculo vicioso, e eu não acho que tenha dado certo."

E ele parecia tão perdido e tão sincero, e ela sentiu, ao ver aqueles outros sentimentos novos no rosto dele, que várias das barreiras que haviam criado para si não existiam mais. Ela decidiu que devia fazer sua parte, também.

"Sinto a sua falta, El", ela disse, por fim, "você sabe, como a gente costumava ser. Mas eu... simplesmente preciso demais de você e não me importa como. Entende? Eu preciso de você", ela sussurrou, "e não suportaria não tê-lo mais. Não sei se quero... continuar com isso e... correr o risco...", ela abriu e fechou a boca sem coragem de dizer mais.

"Não vejo como as coisas podem ficar piores", ele disse, e hesitou e acabou por abraçá-la, tão forte que ela mergulhou o rosto no peito dele e foi como se a noite caísse finalmente e ela podia sentir agora o cheiro dele e mais nenhum outro. "Não quero perder você, também. Os últimos três anos foram os piores e eu não posso continuar com isso. Entende?", ele perguntou suavemente, afastando a cabeça e olhando para ela e erguendo o queixo dela. "Foi por isso que resolvi fazer diferente. Eu já estava te perdendo, e é algo que eu também não posso suportar."

Ela suspirou. Ela tinha um bom palpite de que as coisas entre eles jamais seriam fáceis, simples e comuns. Elliot simplesmente preferia não ver uma porção de coisas quando lhe era conveniente. Mas ele tinha um excelente ponto: não estava dando muito certo da forma como vinham fazendo. E se aquele era o motivo para que ele tentasse... bem, ela podia sondar um pouco o terreno, antes de acreditar.

"Venha. Vamos pra casa", ele disse, segurando a mão dela. Ela olhou intrigada para as duas mãos se tocando, e quando ergueu os olhos encontrou os dele, fazendo exatamente o mesmo que ela, olhando as duas mão se tocando, com a mesma expressão surpresa, ainda que não fosse possível ver muita coisa sob a luz do sol cada vez mais fraca. "Quero fazer amor com você do jeito certo."

---

eu devia escrever mais dessas, não devia? o que é que vocês acham? (6)

essa, na verdade, é e sempre foi minha esperança pro wildlife, haha: fazer o elliot se tocar e ficar pensando e repensando e sonhando com a olivia seminua e descobrir o que ele quer/precisa (6). hoje acordei meio elliot-na-minha-fic e também não aguento mais. drama, tensão e frustração já existem em quantidade suficiente na TV - não custa nada deixar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis nas fics :P

suffolk faz parte da região metropolitana de NY, e erm. a kathy é enfermeira, não é, não? ou eu delirei ou lembro de ter visto algo nesse sentido numa das primeiras temporadas - acho que vou fazer o enorme sacrifício de rever tudo pra confirmar :P o nome da fic, que é também o nome do bar abandonado, não tem nenhum significado específico... sou péssima pra nomes e quando preciso de um geralmente abro uma página aleatória na internet e pego o primeiro que surgir. aqui, no caso, sailor jerry collins, marinheiro e tatuador. ok, ninguém quer saber :P


End file.
